love of my life
by livandDavidforever
Summary: olivia and david are happily together. but when livs ex-fiance comes back for revenge everybody she loves is put in harms way
1. Chapter 1

**Love of my life chapter 1**

**I am a new writer tell what you think**

**At the bar**

**Olivia was sitting at the bar looking at her gorges boyfriend David. she thought to herself how lucky she was having someone care about her understand the risk and dangers of her job it was like a fairy tell in she felt like something was missing something that left a hole in her heart but she just shrugged it off it caring because the love of her life was here.**

**Davids pov**

**she is gorges, I mean look at her she's 5 feet 6 inches, her curves fit well with the rest of her body, she is a burnet, and has the most beautiful chocolate eyes i have ever seen and that she works at special victims has a gun and badass attitude. the first time I laid eyes on her she was walking in the squadron as there capitan introduced me as there new ADA. she lit up the room it. I was surprised that she was single.**

**" do you know how gorges you are" Olivia started to blush. " do you know that your quit the charmer" David chuckled then he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss " let's skip dinner"**

**At the apartment**

**the mood was perfect lights off, candles lit, music playing in the back Olivia thought it couldn't get any better. "oh.. wait a minute i'm ovulating but let's not ruin the moment" she thought. she started to tingle when David started to kiss up and down her body. "let's move this to the bedroom" she seductively said. with all of his strength David lift both of them off the coach and started to move to the bedroom. he gently laid her on the bed as he started to remove his pants and boxers she manage to do the same. she gasp when he slowly entered into her. she started to reach her climax when suddenly her phone rung. **

**" let ring" David said " know it's my captain" she picked up her phone " Benson" " liv we have a rape in cheylse" she wasn't listing because David was leaving wet kissing all over her she told him to stop not realizing she was still on the phone "what" captain said sounding confused "know not you" she quickly said "you know liv if your busy i could get fin too cover" "no-no it's fine be there 10" she quickly hung up. she looked over at David he was giving her one of his famous smiles "what?" she questioned him " no wonder your single your to dedicated to the job. the both laughed.  
**

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of my life chapter 2**

**I DECIDED TO CONTINUO THE STORY**

**AT THE SCENE **

**Her partner Nick, was already there when she rode up in the sedan. she got out and walked over to her partner "hey Benson," she hated when he called her by her last name. "we have a 20yr old no ID she was unconscious when she was found. The perp did a real number on her ems is takeing her to mercy now". Olivia wasn't really listening because when ems passed by them with the victim she couldn't belive her eyes. she dashed off making nick look confused on why. she showed her badge to the ems driver and climbed in the back of the ambulance. she looked at the fragile 20yr old wondering _"how could have this happen, who would do such a thing"_. Olivia was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even they had arrived at the hospital.**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

**When the arrived at the hospital they took her out the ambulance and rushed her inside. " _we have a un-identify jane doe possible rape, vaginal trauma to the genitals, lacerations to the breast"_ she wasn't really listening because the unknown female started to wake up her eyes dashed open looking terrified. she started looking around wondering where she was and who are all these people surrounding her. "Olivia, where... where am i" the sacred girl asked. Olivia was about to answer but she was cut off by one of the nurses "_we have to get her into surgery" _she was left there alone, they wouldn't let her past the doors untill she was out of surgery. she picked up her phone and dialed her captains number.**

**"_cragen"_**

**_"hey it's me"_**

**_"Olivia" he had a concern tone to his voice_**

**_"captain we have a problem"_**

**_"what is it"_**

**_"the victim is one of us... well she's related to one of us"_**

**_"who is it?"_**

**_Olivia's voice was barely a whisper "it's Maurreen"_**


End file.
